A Christmas Carol
by Motoko The Red Queen
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Quando Edward resolve passar o Natal com sua família após cinco anos longe, não imagina reencontrar um grande amor do passado e duas pequenas novidades para lá de encantadoras. Presente de amigo secreto para a Cella E.S.


_**N/A: Olá a todos! Antes que fiquem pensando o que é isso, essa ONE-SHOT é parte de uma brincadeira que eu e mais 9 autores fizemos para comemorar o final do ano e também o Natal. **_

_**Trata-se de um amigo secreto, onde fizemos um sorteio e como presente escreveríamos o que a pessoa que tiramos quisesse. Os plots foram sugeridos por nós com temas de Natal ou Ano Novo.**_

_**Todos nós gostaríamos que vocês lessem cada uma dessas histórias e obviamente comentassem, expressando o que acharam destes nossos devaneios.**_

_**As outras fics podem ser encontradas na comunidade: **_

_**http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/Amigo_Oculto_de_Natal_Ano_Novo_2010/88128/**_

_**O link também está no profile na parte de Communities.**_

_**Gostaria de agradecer especialmente a TOD-CHAN por ter betado a fic e a CAROL MANA-CHAN por ter feito a capa! Muitíssimo obrigada, minhas queridas!**_

_**Então pessoal, espero que gostem e se emocionem.**_

_**Boa Leitura^_^**_

_**

* * *

**_**~~TRILHA SONORA ~~**

**1) Driving Home For Chrismas ****– Chris Hea **http:/www(.)4shared(.)com/audio/_fHVmLtm/Chris_Rea_-_Driving_Home_For_C(.)html

**2) ****Santa Claus in coming to Town – Frank Sinatra **http:/www(.)4shared(.)com/audio/aPekGoAH/Frank_Sinatra_-_Santa_Claus_is(.)html

**3****) Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer – Dean Martin **http:/www(.)4shared(.)com/audio/9-AnQd7Z/Dean_Martin_-_Rudolph_The_Red(.)html

**4****) Wires – Athlete **http:/www(.)4shared(.)com/audio/vdgTjPkn/Athlete-wires(.)htm

**5****) Silent Night (Oiche Chiun) – Enya **http:/www(.)4shared(.)com/audio/fjBvfaT6/Enya_-_Oiche_Chiun_Silent_Nig(.)html

**6) Jingle Bells **http:/www(.)4shared(.)com/audio/_UQ2auv5/Jingle_Bells(.)html

**7) Happy Xmas (War Is Over) - John & Yoko **http:/www(.)4shared(.)com/audio/5azXOduZ/John_Yoko_-_Happy_Xmas_War_I(.)html

* * *

_**A **__**Christmas Carol**_

**EPOV**

_Natal._

Sinônimo de _neve._

No meu caso específico, stress, _muita neve,_ frio de rachar os lábios, encolher as _bolas_ e gelar até os ossos; estradas congestionadas por carros e um bando de _renas_ teimosas que insistiam em não seguir seu caminho rumo ao _presépio_ da cidade; isso sem contar as calçadas e ruas abarrotadas de pessoas alvoroçadas fazendo compras de última hora, e os insuportáveis _cânticos natalinos _ecoando do interior de cada ínfima lojinha de esquina.

Rosnei irritado assim que vislumbrei pelo canto do olho, um pequeno grupo de desengonçados fazendeiros tentando controlar os animais a todo custo...

E falhando miseravelmente.

Enquanto as detestáveis _renas_ empacavam no lugar, assistindo na maior calma do Universo, os minúsculos flocos de neve rodopiar em pleno ar e cair sobre seu pelo espesso, um engarrafamento quilométrico ia se formado no meio da mal sinalizada estrada escorregadia, lotada de motoristas apressadinhos e crianças super animadas a se esgoelar e apontar para as _renas retardadas,_ que prenunciavam a chegada do fictício _Bom Velhinho._

Pela bilionésima vez naquele fim de tarde invernal, dei vazão ao meu _tique nervoso _passando as mãos frenéticas sobre os cabelos úmidos pelo frio, até que sem mais estômago para aturar a demora infernal, liguei o som numa tentativa de me distrair de toda a _loucura natalina,_ mas logo desisti assim que o refrão de _"Driving Home for Chrismas" _começou a tocar ao som da voz grave do Chris Rea.

Suspirei cansado e tornei a bater impacientemente a testa contra o volante após encarar com muito desgosto a fila interminável de carros esperando para finalizar o trajeto da rodovia de acesso à entrada da cidade de _Aberdeen._

"_Se na antevéspera as coisas já estão assim, tenho até medo de saber o que vai rolar no Dia 25"_

Dizer que eu estava irritado era um baita _eufemismo_ deslavado ante o fato de meus níveis de exasperação estarem nas alturas graças à necessidade absurda de dirigir na _marcha lenta quase parando _por causa daestupidez de uns motoristas _daltônicos,_ que por não saberem diferenciar o sinal verde do vermelho, acabavam bagunçando as estradas, causando transtorno para todo mundo e...

Interrompi o _acesso_ interminável de reclamações e imprecações vespertinas ao sentir o celular vibrando no bolso esquerdo do casaco; assim que encarei o visor do aparelho e notei quem ligava, meu cenho enrugou em desconfiança, o nariz torceu automaticamente e enrijeci, não de frio, mas um outro sentimento que me era bastante desconhecido até então: _apreensão._

- Carlisle.

- Filho, o que aconteceu? Por que essa demora toda? – urgiu meu pai em um _enervante _tom preocupado, fazendo-me sentir outra vez como o arteiro garotinho de onze anos que adorava roubar os biscoitinhos feitos para o Papai Noel, esconder os presentes na véspera e deixar todos nervosos na hora da ceia.

"_Bons tempos aqueles"_

- Você deveria ter chegado aqui há quatro horas atrás.

- Eu sei, mas a neve e as _renas_ deixaram o trânsito impossível; além disso, quem teve a ideia _"genial"_ de transferir as comemorações natalinas desse ano de Forks para a _Dakota do Sul?_ – inquiri curioso, afinal todos os festejos sempre se passaram na habitual residência situada na _Península de Olympic;_ logo, qualquer mudança drástica era, no mínimo, _suspeita._

- Se você se desse ao trabalho de ligar para a família ou ao menos sair do seu _confinamento _nessa _selva de pedra_ e aparecesse de vez em quando, saberia que sua mãe e eu compramos uma casa na cidade de _Aberdeen_ faz três anos; mas obviamente você estava ocupado demais com o trabalho para saber desses _pequenos detalhes _– murmurou sério, e apesar da tentativa de parecer indiferente em suas explicações, pude notar a pontinha de tristeza e pesar em cada palavra.

Não o culpava, afinal já fazia um bom tempo que eu não lembrava em nada o filho atencioso e brincalhão que costumava ser no passado; mergulhei fundo na carreira que escolhi, me mudei para outro estado e construí uma nova vida longe de tudo e todos que conheci, imaginando ser essa a forma mais fácil de manter o foco naquilo que eu queria.

Infelizmente esse novo modo de viver não parecia ter um lugar especial para a família ou outros tipos de laços, pois a rotina conturbada e o _corre corre _da cidade grande exigiam total esforço e comprometimento de minha parte; não havia espaço para reuniões entre familiares e amigos, muito menos comemorações.

Pelo menos era nisso que eu gostava de acreditar.

Todavia, neste ano as coisas mudaram de perspectiva; de um jeito para lá de absurdo e nada justo, contornando todas as leis da física e probabilística, meus pais conseguiram ultrapassar os obstáculos intransponíveis e me convenceram a participar das festas de fim de ano.

Não, a palavra mais correta seria: _compeliram._

Desde que atingi a maioridade, me imaginei um sujeito bastante astuto e imune a qualquer tipo de pegadinha ou _chantagem emocional,_ mas assim que recebi uma ligação urgente no consultório em plena hora do _rush,_ ouvi a voz fraca e sufocada de Esme pedindo debilmente para me ver, imaginei _o pior._

Sem pensar duas vezes, agarrei as chaves do _Volvo_ e dirigi acima de qualquer limite de velocidade, desrespeitando todas as leis de trânsito existentes no caminho de volta para casa só para dar de cara com minha mãe, irmã caçula e pai esboçando _sorrisos amarelados_ no rosto por terem contado uma leve e, teoricamente, inocente _mentirinha_ a fim de me fazer ir até eles.

Então vieram as súplicas chorosas, as previsões de possíveis tragédias na família, e ao fim, mas não menos ameaçador: os olhares brilhantes e implorativos de Alice e Esme; lábios trêmulos formando um biquinho dengoso irresistível, narizes rosados – que por um instante me lembraram a _rena Rudolph_ – prenunciando a chegada de uma choradeira sem fim; aí não deu outra, tive de aceitar o _tranco _mesmo que fosse na marra.

Esse era o motivo de eu estar praticamente no meio de uma tempestade de neve, preso em uma estrada caótica rumo à cidade congestionada não só de carros, mas de pessoas sorrindo feito _abestalhadas_ e cantarolando pela enésima vez o irritante _"Jingle Bells"._

"_Que ótima forma de aclamar Natal" _– ironizei começando a _xingar_ em pensamentos o _Bom Velhinho, _que em teoria, nada tinha a ver com o caos nas rodovias e a revolta das _renas obstinadas._

Após duas horas e meia bufando de raiva igual a um touro em plena arena, contando até dez e massageando as têmporas doloridas por conta da tensão acumulada, enfim ultrapassei a placa de boas-vidas na entrada da cidade.

Suspirei de modo pesado e conduzi o Volvo rumo à região mais afastada do centro de _Aberdeen_ até entrar em um acolhedor conjunto de casas muito bem enfeitadas, onde vislumbrei uma em especial, repleta de _pisca piscas,_ um _boneco de neve_ com cara de mau cuja cabeça oval – muito mal feita – pendia para o lado, e o nariz – uma cenoura congelada – caída no chão.

Sem perceber me vi observando_ saudosamente_ a opulenta decoração natalina, encantando-me pela magia luminosa de um lindo pinheiro de tamanho médio enfeitando o jardim de entrada recoberto pelo macio lençol branco a brilhar com seus minúsculos cristais de gelo amontoados.

Todos os galhos da árvore frondosa estavam enfeitados por bolas reluzentes, fitas multicoloridas e luzinhas a piscar, clareando de forma quase _onírica_ o bairro já um pouco obscurecido pela chegada do anoitecer; sem precisar de qualquer indicação, soube que aquelemini _paraíso natalino _saído direto do sonho fantástico de qualquer criança apaixonada pelo Noel, era o _recanto da família Cullen._

Com um sorriso involuntário brotando em meus lábios frios, deixei as aconchegantes memórias calorosas do passado invadir, sentindo-me ligeiramente culpado por ter me afastado de toda aquela magia e beleza sem limites.

Ignorando as possíveis cobranças que viriam, os olhares de repreensão e meus próprios temores de fazer algo errado, respirei fundo esfregando as mãos uma na outra com determinação e toquei a campainha, a qual por _infeliz coincidência_ – ou triste acaso do destino – fez ressoar o infernal _"Jingle Bells" _que ouvi durante quase _todo_ o tempo em que fiquei preso no engarrafamento; fato que fez meu sorriso animado murchar e se transformar em uma _careta azeda._

Assim que o som ecoou, um verdadeiro alvoroço teve início dentro da casa colorida por incontáveis enfeites, comidas, tecidos verde, vermelho, quadriculado e muitos brinquedos.

As pessoas falavam em sussurros rápidos em meio à gama sem fim de arrumações a serem feitas, tentando decidir quem deveria ir atender, e antes que chegassem a uma conclusão, ouvi gostosas risadas e gritinhos infantis somado a passos pequenos correndo desajeitadamente até a porta; com muito esforço e grunhidos ininteligíveis a maçaneta fora girada e duas lindas _garotinhas_ atenderam.

- _Num_ é o Papai Noel – choramingou uma pequenina de cachinhos ruivos, olhos azul turquesa e sardas claras espalhadas pelo narizinho empinado; os lábios minúsculos comprimidos em um biquinho meigo e choroso.

- Claro que _naum_ Vic, já disse que o Noel só vem pela _chaniné,_ sua _tonta_ – repreendeu uma _fofa _garotinha loira de olhar desafiador e ar de _sabe-tudo _dando uma leve cotovelada na ruivinha, que soltou um muxoxo irritado e botou a língua para fora em resposta.

Antes que pudesse explicar a elas quem eu era e por que estava ali, a _loira pimenta, _no auge de sua impaciência pueril, bufou irritada ainda encarando feio a ruivinha, e sem aviso prévio empurrou a porta contra a soleira usando toda a força que seu bracinho fino permitiu, fechando-a com um golpe para lá de violento, que por pouco não acertou meu nariz no processo.

"_Tudo bem que eu vinha agindo como um egoísta desnaturado, mas esse não era bem o tipo de recepção que eu esperava"._

Disposto a esclarecer as coisas antes que eu virasse _picolé humano,_ ergui o punho para bater novamente na _maldita_ porta, mas antes que o fizesse, uma profusão de gargalhadas masculinas e gritinhos femininos ecoou pela casa, o que me fez cogitar a ideia de ficar do lado de fora assistindo a alegria transbordar da atmosfera quentinha da casa, tal qual um _observador._

Sempre vigiando, mas nunca interagindo.

Antes de dar meia volta, descer os três degraus da entrada e caminhar rumo ao abrigo do carro, parei assim que escutei uma voz _doce_ e musical soar transtornada, próximo à porta.

- _Jane, o que eu já disse sobre bater a porta na cara das visitas?_

_- _Diculpa _titia, foi sem querer._

"_Eu conheço essa voz"_

Assim que a maçaneta girou e a porta foi aberta, dei de cara com um par_ inesquecível_ de olhos cor de chocolate quente e vibrante, rosto suave em forma de coração, mimosas bochechas rosadas e lábios cheios formando um encantador bico irritado e _mordível._

Tentei falar, cheguei até a abrir a boca, mas as aguardadas palavras não saíram; tentei me mexer ou ao menos pensar em algo decente para quebrar o clima esquisito, mas meu corpo ficou paralisado e o cérebro ligeiramente incapacitado pela presença _impactante_ da _morena de tirar o fôlego._

Meu coração batia frenético de encontro ao peito como se eu tivesse corrido uma senhora maratona à medida que o ar faltava nos pulmões saudáveis; pisquei inúmeras vezes tentando dissipar a _miragem_ da linda mulher esbelta diante de meus olhos, e então vi que _dessa vez _não era sonho.

Não, _ela _estava mesmo ali a poucos milímetros de meus _braços._

_Ela,_ a pessoa cujo sorriso angelical nunca desaparecera de minhas lembranças por mais que os anos se passassem; seu rosto de boneca de porcelana remanescia intacto em meu peito como um eterno lembrete de minha imaturidade juvenil.

Ah, como eu senti saudades _dela..._

- Bella.

* * *

**BPOV**

Só podia ser brincadeira.

Onde estavam as câmeras?

Não, aquilo não podia ser real, eu estava sonhando – de novo – com o tormentoso _ruivo maravilha,_ que depois de me roubar o coração, juízo, sonhos e tudo o mais que ele pôde carregar consigo, resolvera me colocar para escanteio há cinco anos atrás, sumindo de Forks a fim realizar os seus próprios sonhos sem jamais olhar para trás.

Não, Edward Cullen não estava do outro lado daquela porta me encarando intensamente como se eu fosse uma _miragem_ que se tornara realidade, ou o seu _perdido_ _baú do tesouro._

De jeito nenhum que ele ainda continuava desejável, charmoso e hipnotizante bem da forma que eu recordava e um pouco mais; negava-me a ceder à tentação insana de voar em seu pescoço quente, envolver o corpo forte em um abraço apertado, inalar aquele cheirinho gostoso de menta e orvalho que tanto adorava, e grudar meus lábios nos dele num saudoso beijo desesperador capaz de _desentupir _qualquer _pia._

Sem pensar duas vezes, ignorei a avalanche de sensações avassaladoras que só_ ele_ conseguia provocar em mim, e reunindo todo o poder resolutivo que ainda possuía, empurrei a porta com força total fazendo a madeira tremer com o impacto e algumas guirlandas caírem no chão, chamando a atenção de inúmeros pares de olhos a me encarem confusos.

- Tia Bella, o que _cê _disse _soble_ fechar a porta na _cala_ da visita? – questionou _retoricamente_ uma esperta Victoria arqueando as sobrancelhas ruivas e agarrando a barra de minha calça jeans.

- Er, isso foi por que... Grrr, ALICE!

Rugi nervosa ao vislumbrar a berrante fita vermelha acetinada adornando o montante escuro de fios curtinhos e espetados de minha amiga assim que ela apareceu no pé da escada segurando uma caixa repleta de bolas, bonequinhos e outros enfeites para a árvore; palavras não precisaram ser ditas, pois assim que ela viu meu olhar assombrado, respiração descompassada e pernas trêmulas, tudo ficou claro feito água.

- Oh meu Deus, é _ele,_ não é? – gritou saltitando de felicidade enquanto bailava rumo à maçaneta dourada, mas minha mão fora mais ligeira, bloqueando a baixinha de abrir a _porta do inferno._

Do meu _Inferno Pessoal._

- Como você se atreve a esconder isso de mim? Que raios de amizade é essa, Alice? – murmurei baixando o tom de voz, controlando com muito custo a onda de ira.

- Bella, _ele_ é da família tanto quanto você – sussurrou Alice com um sorriso condescendente.

- Eu sei, mas você deveria ter avisado, assim eu teria...

- Teria o que? Sumido do mapa como você sempre faz toda vez que o Edward aparece numa cidade _próxima_ à sua?

- Eu não faço isso! – protestei cruzando os braços e batendo o pé no chão.

- Não? Escuta amiga, escondi isso por que sabia que você recusaria a passar o natal conosco, o que é um direito seu, mas eu não iria permitir que sua teimosia impedisse as meninas de se divertirem.

- Quem é teimosa? – inquiri elevando a voz uma oitava – Acha mesmo que ainda sinto _algo_ pelo seu irmão e por isso não consigo encará-lo? Pois fique sabendo a senhorita que eu já superei tudo.

Então a baixinha mais arteira e traíra de todo o Universo bufou transtornada, colocou as mãos no quadril e me deu _aquele _olhar de _"sei-que-sua-calcinha-ainda-revira-só-de-ouvir-falar-no-meu-irmão"._

O pior é que ela estava incontestavelmente certa.

"_Sexto sentido idiota"_

- Não seja tão rígida, Bells! É Natal, tempo de _perdoar e esquecer_ – cantarolou acariciando gentilmente a minha mão ainda grudada na maçaneta trancada.

_- Pessoaaaal, adulto congelando do lado de fora pede abrigooo! – _um enervado Edward reclamou.

"_Céus, como ele ainda consegue manter essa voz sexy e enlouquecedora num frio de rachar?"_

- Ora, vamos lá querida, não seja tão dura consigo mesma; deixe as mágoas do passado para trás e se divirta – sussurrou Esme em seu usual tom gentil e complacente, afagando minhas bochechas vermelhas pelo mero vislumbre de Edward em toda a sua glória e sensualidade, que sempre fizeram minhas pernas tremerem e borboletas festejarem dentro do estômago.

_- Abram a porta, por favor, não sinto minhas __partes baixas__._

- Meu bebê – choramingou uma preocupada Esme escancarando a porta e envolvendo seu _gostoso_ _bebê_ de um metro e noventa de altura nos braços, apertando-o com força enquanto lhe beijava cada uma das bochechas, e para variar, limpava uma sujeirinha invisível naquela muito bem angulada mandíbula máscula que implorava por meus carinhos, _chupões,_ beijos molhados e...

"_Controle-se Bella, não deixe que os hormônios da juventude voltem a atacar só por que o seu único e verdadeiro amor resolveu aparecer para lhe torrar o juízo em plena véspera de Natal"_

- Hey _Anão de Jardim! _– exultou o meu _ex-Deus grego_ em toda a sua magnitude Olímpica abraçando a irmã caçula em um aperto esmaga ossos, que quase fez a baixinha sufocar.

- Senti sua falta irmãozão!

- Eu também _guria;_ cadê o _caubói?_ Ainda investindo em corridas?

- Bem aqui Edward, e sempre na ativa; bom te ver, meu amigo! – saudou Jasper dando um abraço apertado e tapinhas nas costas do cunhado, que acenou alegremente para um sorridente Carlisle à espera na fila para abraçar e _sacanear_ o amado filho.

- E aí Eddie? – rugiu Emmett socando o ombro do meu _ex-ruivo delícia, _fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e soltar umas _quase_ _inaudíveis_ imprecações; fato que fez Rosalie entortar o nariz e acariciar o barrigão de seis meses.

- Edward, olhe os modos, estamos na presença de crianças – repreendeu Esme, apontando com o olhar para as minhas lindas sobrinhas milagrosamente quietas até então; os olhinhos infantis e atentos, por algum motivo anormal, não desgrudavam nem um minuto de Edward, acompanhando cada movimento e gesto que ele fazia por menor que fosse.

- Hey Rose, como vai o _miniparasita? _Farreando muito aí dentro?

- EDWARD! – reclamaram Alice e Esme em uníssono.

- Chame o meu bebê de _parasita_ outra vez e você vai sentir o peso das consequências nessa sua carinha linda – rosnou Rosalie com a língua sempre afiada, erguendo ameaçadoramente o punho e falhando em ocultar o _sorriso brincalhão._

Todos começaram a rir, e por alguma razão, aquilo me feriu; era como se tudo não passasse de camuflagem no final das contas, por que eu realmente não pertencia àquela calorosa família; eles me acolheram em seu meio após a morte de meus pais somente por mera piedade, alguma simpatia por Charlie ou até mesmo pelo fato de eu ter me envolvido com o Edward num passado distante.

Só por isso, não havia nenhum grande propósito por trás de todo daquele fingimento de eu ser a segunda filha ou irmã do meio que nunca tiveram; de fato, a triste verdade era que eu continuaria sendo sempre uma _estranha no ninho_ não importava o quanto eles tentassem me fazer sentir à vontade e querida.

A realidade não podia ser negada: eu não tinha uma família, e minha única companhia eram os dois pequenos raios de sol a iluminar as trevas que ameaçavam tomar o meu coração solitário.

Engolindo o caroço a se formar na garganta e os olhos a queimar por conta das lágrimas que imploravam para escapar, tratei de correr para o meu recanto de paz e tranquilidade – a cozinha – a fim de terminar de preparar o _panetone._

Após alguns minutos mexendo a massa ao som de risadas e da conversa animada vinda do exaltado grupo acomodado na sala de estar, um familiar grito fino e estridente interrompeu a atmosfera de felicidade.

- VOCÊ! – se esgoelou Victoria, chamando a atenção dos adultos reunidos.

- É, VOCÊ AÍ! – repetiu Jane abusando de seu tom reprovador e autoritário.

Abismada com tamanha falta de educação por parte das _minhas meninas,_ discretamente coloquei a cabeça para fora da cozinha e dei de cara com uma das cenas mais bizarras do planeta: as duas pequeninas apontando o dedo indicador bem na cara de um confuso Edward e esboçando a expressão mais zangada que suas pueris feições meigas permitiam.

- Er, oi crianças, não me apresentei direito a vocês; sou Edw...

- A GENTE NÃO QUER SABER! SEU, SEU, SEU... MALVADO! – gritaram as duas em uníssono.

- Malvado? Que foi que eu fiz? – questionou Edward em um dramático ar de vítima.

- _Vamo_ mostrar _pa_ ele _Vic_ – ordenou Jane esticando os dedos em pequenas _garras _e sibilando igual a um gato prestes a avançar.

"_Agora a coisa tá ficando feia"_

- ATACAAAR!

Antes que qualquer um pudesse levar as ameaças das meninas a sério e impedi-las de armarem mais confusão para _mim,_ as duas _pimentas_ já estavam voando impiedosamente em cima do Edward, atacando-o com uma ferocidade e violência que eu nunca tinha visto nem mesmo quando elas brigavam na escolinha; era como se estivessem tentando defender_ algo _com unhas e dentes.

Literalmente.

"_Hora de intervir antes que o Edward vire picadinho nas mãos delas; já estou até imaginando a manchete: Ruivo bonitão no auge de seus vinte e oito anos, nocauteado por duas garotinhas de cinco"._

- Jane, Victoria parem com isso! O que eu já falei sobre arranhar, morder e chutar pessoas na véspera de Natal? – rosnei encarando-as com austeridade, assistindo as duas se debaterem, à medida que eram retiradas de cima do Edward pelos braços de Emmett e Carlisle, que pararam de rir no instante em que notaram que as crianças não estavam brincando.

Com exceção de Emmett que continuou a achar graça na ceninha bizarra.

- Que coisa mais feia! Desculpem-se agora mesmo – demandei encarando-as nos olhos, mesmo sentindo-me péssima por ter de dar bronca nos meus_ anjinhos_ lindos.

Franzindo o cenho e mordendo o lábio, Victoria ergueu a cabeça devagar e encarou Edward, raiva faiscando em seus grandes olhos azuis, ao passo que Jane empinava o nariz e fazia careta irritada estreitando os orbes cor de mel em duas minúsculas fendas em direção ao seu _alvo_ de cabelos totalmente desgrenhados; as irmãs respiraram fundo de uma vez só e ao mesmo tempo soltaram:

- _Diculpa Ednard!_

"_Ednard?"_

Assim que as palavras registraram em minha mente, não suportei a onda contagiante de pura diversão e caí na risada sendo acompanhada por toda a família, que rolava e se esbaldava em ressoantes gargalhadas, enquanto um emburrado Edward cruzava os _braços musculosos_ sobre o peito e afundava no sofá, sibilando palavras desconexas, exibindo cara de poucos amigos e o _biquinho zangado_ mais _fofo_ que um adulto poderia esboçar.

Sinceramente não faço a mínima ideia do que deu em mim, só sei que não pude conter as risadas insistentes mesmo após toda a sala ter silenciado; segurando a barriga dolorida, limpei as lágrimas e as mãos no avental sujo de massa e continuei sorrindo com os meus próprios botões, fazendo o possível para não deixar a situação ainda mais estranha do que já estava.

Até que em questão de segundos, senti uma presença a milímetros de mim, e pela reação despertada sabia de quem se tratava, afinal taquicardia, falta de ar, garganta seca e um _desejo selvagem_ sem proporções eram os sintomas que Edward Cullen tinha o dom de provocar em mim toda vez que nossos corpos se aproximavam demais.

"_Parece que certas coisas nunca mudam"._

Sem coragem de levantar o rosto para encará-lo e me deixar levar pelas ondas incontroláveis daquela hipnotizante imensidão esverdeada que eram os seus olhos, fiquei a brincar nervosamente com as bordas do avental, mordendo o lábio inferior e achando o padrão das manchinhas de trigo, manteiga e fermento para lá de interessantes se não fosse tão bizarro.

- Isabella...

O som rouco de sua voz sensual carregada de emoção me fez tremer dos pés à cabeça, engolir em seco e um calor intenso me revolver de dentro para fora, fazendo com que os padrões que eu tanto buscava na roupa manchada, bem como todo o mundo ao redor, fossem absorvidos pela _essência _viciante do Edward.

Eu havia sido capturada por _ele,_ outra vez.

Minhas entranhas protestavam se remexendo inquietas, enquanto a pele parecia arder e formigar ante a pouca distância entre nós; ainda olhando para baixo, notei seus punhos cerrados em duas bolas firmemente apertadas, tremerem rente ao seu corpo como se estivesse lutando para manter o controle.

Quando pensei que ele fosse dar as costas e retornar ao sofá ante minha repentina _mudez _e indiferença, seu corpo se aproximou perigosamente do meu até que somente algumas polegadas nos separassem.

Antes que tivesse a chance de reclamar da falta de espaço, sua mão esquerda voou para o meu queixo erguendo-o com delicadeza, me obrigando a encará-lo, e no instante em que mergulhei fundo na profusão indescritível de tons esverdeados beirando à escuridão azeviche do _desejo,_ senti um espasmo varrer cada membro retesado de meu corpo, e ao mesmo tempo _nós dois_ expiramos o ar preso nos pulmões.

Mas o que quase me fez ter um ataque de loucura – que consistia em arrancar o ruivo do meio daquele monte de gente, arrastá-lo para o quarto mais próximo e fazer coisas que deixariam _Linda Lovelace_mortificada de vergonha – foi o olhar _faminto_ que ele lançava em direção aos meus lábios trêmulos de nervosismo e ligeiramente entreabertos.

Meu _tormento pessoal_ estava apenas começando.

* * *

**EPOV**

_Inferno._

Meu novo sinônimo para o _Natal._

Com certeza eu havia atirado pedras na cruz e dançado a _Macarena_ em pleno altar sagrado numa outra vida não muito distante, afinal como _raios_ iria eu conseguir suportar a constante _tortura_ de permanecer debaixo do mesmo teto que Isabella sem tocar, abraçar, beijar e fazer coisas que deixariam _atores pornôs_ sem jeito, com a minha _morena furacão _que tanto sonhei ao longos desses tormentosos cinco anos de ausência?

Depois das _oncinhas em forma de gente_ terem me atacado com _patadas,_ _arranhões_ e _mordidas,_ a família inteira ter gargalhado e se divertido às minhas custas, senti toda a avalanche de fúria e impaciência sumir num passe de mágica assim que ouvi a risadinha gostosa de Bella ecoando pela cozinha e vibrando direto no meu coração.

Esquecendo da presença de meus familiares ali na sala, caminhei em sua direção, as mãos tremendo e queimando ante a vontade insana de tocar naquelas macias bochechinhas rosadas que sempre adorei morder e beijar com tanto _fervor._

Como esperado Bella me ignorou fitando o avental sujo, remexendo as mãos do jeito desengonçado que ela fazia quando ficava nervosa e mordendo o suculento lábio inferior.

Perdendo a paciência frente àquele _chove não molha_ onde nenhum dos dois tomava a iniciativa, ergui seu rosto para melhor observar a beleza vibrante e calorosa daqueles olhos cheios de brilho e esperança.

- Bella – sussurrei sentindo as emoções há tanto tempo trancafiadas dentro de meu peito inchado lutar com unhas a dentes para sair e envolver a minha boneca delicada.

- O que é tão engraçado? – murmurei acompanhando o trajeto pecaminoso de sua língua quando ela umedeceu os lábios, imaginando como seria perfeito sentir o seu gosto no céu da minha boca uma vez mais.

Após piscar, menear a cabeça para os lados e inspirar o ar numa só golfada, assisti encantado, os seus olhos enegrecidos por vontades que apensa _eu_ poderia satisfazer, assumirem uma forte coloração arrojada, e um arzinho para lá de zombeteiro emanar de suas feições marcantes.

- Um homenzarrão de quase dois metros de altura precisar de ajuda dos pais para escapar de duas crianças de cinco anos?

- _Malcriada_ como sempre – murmurei sorrindo torto, encaixando seu queixo bem desenhado em minha mão à medida que me perdia nos encantos de sua resoluta expressão petulante, que me desafiava a provocá-la ainda mais.

Desde quando nos conhecemos sempre adorei irritar a minha morena; era tão sexy e instigante vê-la bufar de ódio, espernear, bater o pé no chão e mudar de cor em uma miríade de tons a cada nível de raiva que seus nervos alcançavam.

Um verdadeiro _colírio para os olhos._

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos ali nos devorando em pensamentos e fantasias ilimitadas; eu a provocando com sorrisos arrogantes – minha marca registrada – enquanto ela torcia o narizinho arrebitado e atirava olhares fulminantes em minha direção, só sei que despertei daquele transe de pura _sedução_ assim que senti uma _puta_ fisgada de dor na perna direita, e quando olhei para baixo dei de cara com a _loirinha marrenta_ e muito mal encarada me fitando ameaçadoramente de braços cruzados, após erguer a perna a fim de me _chutar_de novo.

- Fica longe da MINHA TIA BELLA, seu mau! – rosnou sibilando e exibindo os dedos em forma de pequenas garras, pronta para atacar outra vez.

- _Chola_ não tia Bella, _num vamo_ deixar essa moço malvado te machucar _de novo!_ – asseverou a ruiva de cachinhos esvoaçantes.

"_Machucar?"_

- Jane querida, o que conversamos sobre chutar a canela das pessoas? – inquiriu afável, ajoelhando-se na frente da _pentelha enfezada._

- E quanto a você Vic, não precisa se preocupar, ele não é mau; apenas egoísta, egocêntrico e arrogante – murmurou beijando a cabeça da _cachinhos cor de fogo._

"_Egocêntrico, egoísta e arrogante? Obrigado pela brilhante descrição de minha ilustre pessoa, Bella; lembre-me de sempre contar com o seu apoio moral quando a coisa ficar feia."_

- _Touché _maninho, agora ela te pegou – zombou Emmett piscando de modo brincalhão para as crianças.

- Mas Tia, a gente viu você _cholá _quando tava olhando a foto desse moço.

- É! E quem faz a Tia Bella _chorá_ é _muito_ mau – deduziu Jane me dando língua.

No instante em que compreendi as palavras da pequena Victoria, percebi que não fora somente eu quem vivera num constante _inferno_ durante o tempo em que ficamos separados, pois ela também vinha sofrendo tanto quanto eu.

O doloroso buraco dentro de nossos corações e a tristeza eram tão profundos que chegava a ser insuportável, e por algum motivo sádico me vi contente por saber que Bella ainda nutria algo por mim, além de desprezo, raiva e _desejos assassinos._

Todavia, o mero vislumbre de seus belos olhos repletos de preciosas lágrimas derramadas sobre uma foto minha, me fez sentir como o pior e mais desgraçado de todos os seres.

"_Céus, odeio ver a minha morena chorar."_

Antes que pudesse chegar mais perto de Bella a fim de envolvê-la em meus braços e apertá-la firme de encontro ao peito, ela pigarreou alto limpando a garganta desconfortavelmente; e mascarando a súbita dor resplandecendo em seus olhos marejados, a observei levantar do chão segurando as duas _pentelhas_ pelas mãos, conduzindo-as rumo às escadas.

- Esme, pode colocar o _panetone _no forno? A massa está pronta, enquanto isso vou dar banho nelas.

- Claro meu bem – replicou mamãe lançando-me um olhar apologético.

- Ban-banhoooo – saltitaram as meninas numa felicidade incontida; e assim que elas deixaram a sala, senti uma audível _mãozada_ acertando em cheio minha nuca, fazendo o pescoço inclinar para frente – cortesia de Rosalie – seguida de uma cotovelada nas costelas – Alice – e um soco na junção do ombro esquerdo – Emmett –.

- Também vai me acertar Jasper? – balbuciei, massageando os membros doloridos.

- Se você insiste – murmurou socando o _centro nervoso, _me deixando temporariamente sem ar.

- Golpe b-baixo.

- Golpe baixo foi o que você fez a Bella passar, seu_ lesado_ _sem coração;_ se a magoar de novo, juro que farei picadinho de você e darei o que sobrar de comida para as _renas _no presépio da cidade – bradou Rose com as mãos na cintura. A simples menção das renas fez um desagradável calafrio percorrer a extensão da espinha.

"_Malditas renas"_

- Muito bem pessoal, é Natal, tempo de casais enamorados se perdoarem e darem centenas de beijinhos debaixo do _visgo. _– cantarolou Alice, com certeza bolando algo em sua cabecinha repleta de ideias mirabolantes.

- Falar é fácil – rosnei massageando as têmporas.

- Filho, se a ama, precisa lutar por esse amor.

- Para você é simples pai, mas viu como ela reagiu? Bella nem sequer me olhou nos olhos! – resmunguei exasperado, jogando as mãos para o alto em sinal de desistência.

- O que eu vi foi um casal de _bobos apaixonados_ se devorando mentalmente a um passo de se atirar nos braços um do outro – confirmou mamãe da porta da cozinha segurando uma travessa de panetone cru em mãos e esboçando um mega sorriso nos lábios.

- Verdade, mas com esse jeitinho_ rabugento espanta mulher _do Ed, vai ser complicado alcançar o coração da Bells. – refletiu Emm acariciando o queixo, contemplando as luzes coloridas da árvore.

- Sempre pensei que quando ele ficasse mais velho, essa _rabugentisse _toda fosse sumir – afirmou Alice fitando nosso pai com um olhar interrogativo.

- Infelizmente querida, as coisas pioram com a idade.

- Deve ser _insatisfação sexual;_ diz aí, como anda esse lado da sua vida, cunhadinho? – se intrometeu Jasper tentando dar uma de _terapeuta sexual,_ fazendo-me revirar os olhos e meter a mão na testa com um audível 'tap'.

- Olha para a cara dele e tire suas próprias conclusões; o coitado está _murchando_ mais rápido que balão de gás furado, e nem estou falando do resto – dramatizou Emmett apontando para a minha _virilha,_ encarando-me como se eu fosse um espécime raro ameaçado de extinção.

- Cala a boca! – sibilei com os dentes trincados.

- Eu disse que a Bella tem a_ pegada; _viu como depois de anos sem uma_ foda_ decente o maninho se _animou_ quando chegou perto dela?

- Isso, continuem a falar de mim como se eu não estivesse presente – exasperei pisando duro até o sofá e afundando de vez na espuma macia, agarrando o controle remoto e mudando freneticamente os canais.

- Relaxa mano, sua querida família vai te dar um empurrãzinho para recuperar o amor da Bells – murmurou Emmett sentando com tudo ao meu lado e bagunçando ainda mais os meus já espatifados cabelos com a sua mão pesada.

- A _Operação Noel_ está prestes a começar – exultou Alice correndo rumo às escadas e desaparecendo em um dos quartos.

Mais alguém além de mim sentia que isso ia dar confusão?

Definitivamente, eu não iria para o _Inferno..._

Eu já estava _nele._

- Ah, Isabella...

**\o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o\**

"_Edward, te quero tanto"_

_Sussurrou Bella, acariciando com vagareza o meu peitoral nu; não pude conter um suspiro de prazer quando seus lábios macios como seda entraram em contato com a pele arrepiada de meu pescoço._

_Seu corpo quente e suado me cobriu lentamente, membro após membro tocando e se encaixando como peças de um quebra cabeças, quando enfim seus lábios suaves encontraram os meus num beijo calmo, molhado e apaixonado, fazendo com que aproveitássemos o prazer de cada sensação despertada em nossos corações, até que o ritmo foi acelerando à medida que a necessidade ia se tornando insuportável._

"_Preciso de você" _

_Ela murmurou com a respiração entrecortada, as unhas finas cravadas em meus ombros e o quadril posicionado em minha ereção._

"_Seu desejo é uma ordem"_

_Quando estava prestes a satisfazer a minha garota..._

**FOM FOM!**

Um ruído para lá de ensurdecedor me fez abrir os olhos e pular para fora da cama com um grito desesperado preso na garganta, achando que o mundo estava prestes a acabar e que tínhamos todos de fugir para as montanhas ou algo do gênero.

Assim que superei o _susto de matar_ e fitei os arredores, dei de cara com as duas _pentelhas_ me observando com um sorriso maior que o outro; cada uma exibindo duas _janelinhas_ lindas.

- Acorda_ miminhoco, _vovó Esme mandou a gente te chamar – berrou Victoria subindo na cama, agarrando um dos travesseiros e tentando enfiá-lo em minha cara.

- Vocês vieram aqui me acordar ou matar do coração?

- _Mema_ coisa – replicou Jane dando de ombros, parando no final da cama e puxando com tudo os meus lençóis.

Por sorte segurei as cobertas antes que a _danadinha_ me desnudasse ali mesmo.

"_Se Bella entra aqui agora, o que ela vai pensar? Ai de mim"_

Epa, que culpa eu tinha se sempre gostei de dormir sem roupas?

Além do mais foram as _pirralhas_ que invadiram o meu quarto e começaram a fazer farra.

Mesmo apertando os lençóis e amarrando-os firme na cintura para o caso de Jane tentar puxá-los de novo, a risadinha matreira das crianças não passou despercebido; as _danadinhas_ estavam adorando me ver_ enfezado_ logo de amanhã cedo.

- _Ednard _tá _peladão_ – gargalhou Victoria correndo para a ponta da cama quando tentei pegá-la.

- Peladão! – emendou Jane fazendo careta.

- Peladão! Peladão! Peladão! Peladão! Peladão! – gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Mas que balbúrdia é essa? – interrogou uma mal humorada Isabella, subindo a passos rápidos o lance de escadas e congelando na entrada do quarto assim que reparou na cena bizarra logo à frente: as crianças pinotando em cima da cama enquanto um enervado Edward seminu tentava enxotá-las para fora dali.

Admito que toda a frustração inicial pelo _sonho erótico_ ter sido interrompido na melhor parte fora compensada quando vi o _olhar faminto_ da morena irresistível a poucos metros, repousar por um bom tempo em meu abdômen exposto, e suas mãos em forma de concha apertar a soleira da porta com força, numa tentativa de não voar no meu pescoço ali mesmo.

"_Hummm... interessante"_

- Jane, Victoria, quantas vezes já disse para não pularem na cama de _estranhos exibicionistas? _

"_Quem é exibicionista?"_

- _Ednard_ peladão hahaha – gargalhou a _maquiavélica_ Jane pulando nos braços de Bella e dando uma estalada beijoca na bochecha da tia, seguida pela igualmente arteira Victoria.

- Vovó Esme pediu _pa_ gente acordar esse _miminhoco._

- Ele já está acordado, agora venham lanchar, fiz _biscoitinhos de aveia._

- EBA! – gritaram em uníssono agarrando as pernas da morena – A GETE TI AMA, TITIA!

- Também amo vocês, pequeninas; agora lavem as mãos e vão para a cozinha.

- Quem chegá _primero_ come mais _bicoito_ – provocou Jane ultrapassando a irmã que a seguiu sem perder tempo.

- Péra eu Jane.

- Péro nada, sua _lerda._

- Sou _lerda _não.

- É sim.

- _Vamo_ ver!

As risadas gostosas e pinotes das crianças ecoavam pela casa inteira deixando a atmosfera ainda mais leve e agradável do que nunca, e por mais estranho que possa parecer, eu amei aquele som especial; era algo reconfortante, puro e carinhoso que me revolveu por dentro de uma forma tão profunda e inexplicável a ponto de fazer meu coração inflar de contentamento e um sorriso bobo surgir nos lábios.

- Elas são uma verdadeira _força da natureza_ – afirmou Bella apanhando o apito de Jane do chão.

- Duas mini _bolas de energia_ – concordei aproximando-me cautelosamente do _alvo_ até que toda a distância que nos separava tivesse sumido.

- E-Edward, o que pensa que está fazendo?

- Te dando um beijo de bom dia – murmurei agarrando firme a cintura de uma surpresa Isabella, grudando-a em meu corpo de modo a não deixá-la escapar.

Se bem que duvidava muito que ela quisesse sair de meus braços.

Nossos olhares desejosos remanesciam conectados, sua palma úmida apoiada em meu peitoral quente enquanto as pálpebras lentamente cerravam e os lábios rosados se entreabriram em expectativa; quando estava prestes a tascar um intenso beijo necessitado naquela boca linda e carnuda que eu tanto ansiei, um barulho alto seguido de um fungado abafado ressoou da cozinha, o que fez Bella girar a cabeça na direção do ruído e gritar:

- Jane, acho bom isso não ter sido a _cabeça_ da sua irmã batendo no armário!

Gargalhei ante a meiga expressão nervosa da minha garota, enquanto uma risadinha nada arrependida surgiu do andar de baixo.

- _Foi o joelho dela..._

- JANE!

"_Como ela ficava sexy quando estava brava"_

- Diculpa_ Tia Bella, foi sem querer._

- Quanto a você, _rapazinho,_ trate de se vestir e descer para comer alguma coisa, pois você passou a manhã inteira de estômago vazio. – ordenou em um tom mandão para lá de encantador.

- Que horas são? – inquiri confuso.

- Já passa das 2 da tarde do dia 24; você dormiu um bocado.

- A viagem foi estressante – murmurei ainda com os braços ao redor de sua cintura fina.

- Imagino – respondeu tentando escapar discretamente di meu agarre.

- Hum, ainda não ganhei o meu beijinho de bom dia, _titia_ – ronronei cheirando a adocicada fragrância de morango em seu pescoço alvo, sentindo-a relaxar e suspirar de prazer, mas para a minha total infelicidade o momento durou pouco, pois assim que avancei em direção aos seus lábios, Bella me deu um _puta_ beliscão no mamilo direito, o que me fez rosnar de prazer e roçar minha _ereção _em sua barriga.

"_Meu ponto fraco, e a diaba sabia disso"_

- Se ainda quiser esse mamilo, trate de se comportar perto de mim – rosnou no auge da fúria, empurrando-me com toda a força – não pense que esqueci o passado.

E com isso ela bateu a porta atrás de si, deixando-me _armado_ e muito insatisfeito com o rumo da conversa.

Definitivamente, precisava colocar os assuntos pendentes em pratos limpos e me desculpar logo com a Bella antes que eu perdesse de vez o juízo.

Ainda não conseguia acreditar no quanto ela ainda me afetava, pois imaginei que com o passar dos anos as coisas fossem esfriar entre nós, restando apenas tristeza e arrependimentos pelos erros do passado, mas no instante em que senti o seu corpo colado ao meu, aquelas mãos suaves me tocando mesmo que hesitantes, a extinta avalanche de desejo, saudade e paixão ressurgiu com força total como se jamais tivéssemos nos distanciado um do outro, provando que o _destino_ nos queria unidos.

Quem seria eu para contestar as _forças além da compreensão?_

De uma coisa eu estava convicto: não iria perdê-la uma segunda vez.

Ela seria minha de novo.

E eu tinha até a noite de Natal para reconquistá-la.

"_Bella que me aguarde"_

_

* * *

_**BPOV**

"_Idiota! Idiota! Idiota!"_

"_Por que se deixou envolver por aqueles braços fortes que transmitiam tanto calor e segurança?"_

"_Lembre-se, ele te largou antes, e pode fazer de novo"_

Mais uma vez, a ideia de perdê-lo me feriu por dentro, mas eu precisava ser forte e resoluta na grandiosa missão de não sucumbir às investidas daquele _Deus Grego infernal._

- Tia Bella, _cê tá_ bem? – inquiriu uma preocupada Jane com a boca toda suja de farelo de biscoito.

- Sim querida, está tudo ótimo.

- Então _puquê cê_ _tá_ batendo a cabeça na parede?

- Er... por que, _aham,_ estou praticando um tipo novo de _meditação,_ é isso.

"_Brilhante Isabella, faça as suas sobrinhas pensarem que além de estranha, você também tem um parafuso a menos"_

- Esse _bicoito_ _tá_ tão bom, tia – cantarolou Victoria, balançando as perninhas que mal tocavam o chão.

- Hey Vic, _vamo_ enjoar o _Ednard _quando a gente _cabar_ de lanchar?

- Vamo sim, Jane! Ele fica tão engraçado _reclamano_ e fazendo careta.

- Meninas, comportem-se! – admoestei em tom sério, afinal quanto mais perto elas ficassem do _ruivo diabólico,_ mais eu acabaria envolvida por ele, e esta era a última coisa de que eu precisava naquele momento.

- As _pimentinhas_ já estão tramando contra mim, não é? – inquiriu o meu glorioso _inferno pessoal_ entrando na cozinha, e não pude conter o acesso de tosse que me invadiu assim que pus os olhos em seu dorso úmido e descoberto; a pele ainda avermelhada por conta da ducha quente, os cabelos cor de bronze pingando de água, enquanto ele caminhava de pés descalços até a mesa de jantar.

"_Por acaso esse cara não tem uma camisa para vestir? Precisa mesmo ficar exibindo esse abdômen de tirar o fôlego pela casa?"_

- _Ednard,_ _binca_ de guerra de neve com a gente? – implorou Victoria olhando animada para a minha _perdição em forma humana._

"_Ah, eu conheço esse olhar; elas estão aprontando"_

- Só se vocês prometerem não me atacar de novo enquanto eu estiver dormindo.

- _Pometemos!_ – gritaram em uníssono.

- OK garotas, terminem o leite, escovem os dentes e vão brincar lá fora.

- _Vamo_ fazer um boneco de neve mais _bunito_ que aquele, né Vic?

- SIM!

E com isso elas saíram correndo rumo ao banheiro, deixando-me sozinha dentro da cozinha com aquela _criatura insuportável._

Deus me ajudasse a não fazer besteira.

- Tia Bella, também quero leite – pediu o _bebezão_ de quase dois metros de altura, imitando voz infantil.

- Se levante e pegue.

Minutos depois ele abriu a geladeira retirando a embalagem de leite e erguendo-a em pleno ar, pronto para beber na caixinha.

- Nem pense nisso Edward Cullen – ameacei apontando-lhe a colher de pau, e sem a mínima vontade cuidar daquele _garotão mimado,_ peguei um copo limpo de dentro do armário e o depositei em sua mão.

- Beba e caia fora.

- Como você é má, _titia._

- Se não percebeu ainda, estou bastante ocupada aqui – sibilei caminhando até a pia, reiniciando uma batalha perdida contra as maçãs ainda um pouco congeladas.

Impaciente, deixei as frutas teimosas em cima da tábua e dei uma olhada no forno a fim de retirar a _torta de maçã_ pronta e colocá-la para esfriar antes de embalá-la; depois de analisar a consistência da massa, deixei a forma descansando em cima da mesa e corri para bater a massa do _pão de mel,_ acrescentando um pouco de fermento e farinha de trigo à mistura.

- _Titia,_ quero biscoitinhos – choramingou a _criança superdesenvolvida._

Antes que pudesse mandá-lo tomar em um lugar nada decente, minhas lindas sobrinhas entraram na cozinha, muito bem agasalhadas e sorridentes; os olhinhos brilhantes de expectativa ante a ideia de um divertido passeio na neve.

- _Tamo_ prontas! – pularam animadas.

- Estou vendo; agora venham aqui – pedi agachando-me para arrumar direito os cachecóis e gorros a aquecê-las – Meninas, tenho uma missão importantíssima para vocês duas.

- Mesmo?

- Sim, quero que atravessem o caminho de neve, contornem a cerca 'gigante' e entreguem essa deliciosa torta de maçã para a nossa vizinha de frente – expliquei indicando a casa iluminada da Sra. Cooper, exagerando nos detalhes da suposta 'missão' a fim de estimulá-las.

- Podemos levar o _trenó?_

- Claro, mas tenham cuidado e não desviem do caminho; estou de olho em vocês.

- Podemos ficar _bincando_ com a _vó _Cooper? Ela é tão legal!

- É, ela tem boneqinho que canta musiquinha de Natal e que brilha – tagarelou Victoria com os olhos repletos de alegria.

- Só se prometerem se comportar e não voltar tarde, ou eu mesma irei buscá-las.

- Sim _senhola _– gritaram batendo _continência?_

"_Isso só pode ser coisa do Jasper mesmo"_

Depois de assistir as princesinhas caminharem pelo tapete branco de neve, carregando com extremo cuidado a forma bem enrolada com a torta, tranquei a porta e retornei ao calor gostoso da casa, reparando em um atento Edward observando discretamente as meninas até que elas entrassem na casa da senhora Cooper, a qual deu um breve aceno em nossa direção.

- Elas ficarão bem – tranqüilizei-o, esperando que a pequena ruga de preocupação sumisse de sua testa.

- Se você diz – murmurou retornando à mesa – A propósito, cadê todo mundo?

- Foram ao centro da cidade fazer as últimas compras – respondi encarando com desgosto a minúscula quantidade de maçãs.

"_Acho que terei de ir comprar mais algumas no armazém"._

Andando para lá e para cá continuei o serviço, consciente do olhar de Edward me acompanhando para onde quer que eu fosse como um eterno vigilante.

Ignorando as borboletas a dançar no estômago graças ao par especial de olhos verde esmeralda que insistiam em me seguir o tempo inteiro como se não tivesse nada melhor para fazer, terminei com a massa do pão de mel e a coloquei para assar, marcando os minutos no relógio.

Logo em seguida comecei a separar os ingredientes da cobertura e misturá-los rapidamente, não antes de retornar a pia e tentar cortar as maçãs duras. Irritada, ergui a mão e desci a faca com violência, mas antes que a lâmina atingisse a tábua de madeira, senti a mão de Edward se fechar ao redor de meu pulso.

"_Quando ele chegou aqui?"_

Em questão de segundos minhas costas estavam pressionadas contra o seu peitoral descoberto; suas mãos quentes seguravam as minhas com suavidade enquanto ele calmamente me ajudava a cortar as maçãs.

Tentei a todo custo levar aquilo numa boa, mas sua respiração tão perto do meu pescoço, os lábios macios brincando com lóbulo de minha orelha esquerda e aqueles músculos firmes me envolvendo, em absoluto não estavam ajudando a manter a compostura.

- Cuidado com a faca, não vamos querer machucar essas _mãos de fada,_ não é? – murmurou roçando a nariz em minha orelha, traçando o contorno da mandíbula, e ao fim depositando um estalado beijo em meu pescoço, fazendo com que eu gemesse alto e recostasse a cabeça sobre o seu corpo.

- Não quero que continue a me odiar, Bella; venho me culpando o bastante ao longo dos anos, não preciso da sua _amargura_ para me fazer enxergar que errei com você – murmurou largando a faca e apertando ainda mais a minha cintura de encontro ao seu corpo.

- Eu não te odeio Edward, posso estar magoada, mas não te desejo nenhum mal – expliquei acariciando seus braços.

- Me perdoa?

- Não há o que perdoar, você fez o que achou certo, não posso culpá-lo por acreditar que seu futuro seria melhor longe de mim.

- ESTÁ ERRADA! Ficar longe de você foi o maior erro que cometi na vida – sussurrou com um fervor apaixonado, girando meu corpo de modo que eu pudesse encará-lo; seus dedos contornavam minha tez em uma carícia leve e delicada que me fez cerrar os olhos e sorrir feito boba.

- Não faz ideia de como senti a sua falta – ronronou colando nossos corpos, inclinando-me contra o balcão repleto de vasilhas, ingredientes e massas.

Seus lábios sugavam a pele de meu pescoço, os dentes brancos esticando o suéter de lã a fim de ter melhor acesso à minha clavícula e seios; quando estava preste a ceder de vez, a razão gritou mais alto trazendo-me de volta à realidade.

- É... melhor pararmos – ofeguei com as mãos contra o seu tórax.

- A casa é nossa Isabella, podemos fazer o que bem quisermos.

- P-preciso terminar a c-cobertura.

- Hummm... eu bem que queria experimentar essa calda direto na sua pele – grunhiu mordiscando minha bochecha, enquanto levava um dos dedos rumo à vasilha a fim de sujá-los e espalhar a calda dentro de meu decote, mas consegui ser mais rápida; agarrei a colher de pau num átimo e bati em sua _mão boba._

- Ai Bella! Doeu!

- Essa é a ideia – rugi exasperada – está achando que é só pedir desculpas que eu vou ceder assim fácil, é?

- Pensei que tivéssemos pulado o _prato principal_ e estávamos indo direto para a _sobremesa,_ se é que me entende.

- Por acaso conhece o significado da palavra _romantismo?_ Você costumava usá-lo muito no passado_ – _reclamei fulminando-o com o olhar, assistindo sua língua lamber sensualmente os dedos sujos de chocolate; cada sucção me fazendo arder por dentro e esfregar as coxas com desalento.

- Acho que precisa de um pouco mais de açúcar nessa cobertura – sussurrou indiferente.

"_Só pode ser brincadeira"_

"_Será que ouvi direito?"_

- COMO?

- Precisa de mais açúcar.

Então tudo ficou _vermelho..._

_

* * *

_**EPOV **

- Faltando açúcar...

Bella sibilou sob os dentes trincados ainda com a colher de pau em mãos; seu corpo estava tenso de raiva e enrijecia ainda mais à medida que seus olhos, flamejantes de fúria e hostilidade focaram em mim; o que de pronto me obrigou a recuar devagar, temendo que tipo de _atrocidades_ ela seria capaz de cometer contra o _imbecil_ que tecera palpites inexperientes sobre sua comida de primeiríssima qualidade.

Eu estava tão _encrencado..._

Após alguns minutos de olhar fulminante, punhos cerrados e dentes rangendo, a morena virou de costas apoiando as mãos trêmulas no balcão, o que me fez soltar o ar aliviado por ter escapado do mortal rompante selvagem que estava por vir.

Mas quem disse que ela havia terminado?

Quando imaginei que estava são e salvo de sua fúria de gatinha prestes a atacar, Isabella virou em minha direção apertando a colher com tanta força entre seus dedos finos que os mesmo ficaram brancos.

O olhar alterado e possesso pela raiva ainda estava ali, mais forte e assustador do que nunca, me obrigando a espalmar as mãos no ar e dar para trás implorando por piedade, porém aquilo de nada serviu, pois a _gata selvagem_ havia posto as garras para fora e nada poderia me salvar de sua ira.

- Quem você pensa que é para entrar na MINHA COZINHA, e insultar a MINHA COMIDA? Desde quando você entende de sobremesas e...

Então ela avançou com tudo, apontando a _maldita _colher bem na minha cara enquanto soltava uma sequência de palavrões horrendos que faria um marinheiro se encolher assustado e tapar os ouvidos de vergonha.

Sua mão pálida segurava firme na colher suja, batendo o objeto de madeira em meu peito a cada sílaba berrada, aumentando a força dos golpes até que minha pele estivesse ardendo de dor e toda manchada de chocolate; por mais estranho que possa parecer, eu não estava nem aí para o seu acesso de raiva, tudo o que conseguia focar era na beleza hipnotizante de seu rosto avermellhado repleto de ódio.

De repente notei que eu estava colado na parede com Isabella inclinada ao máximo em direção ao meu corpo, xingando e ainda me atacando com a _estúpida_ colher, que com cada movimento de sua mão frenética me sujava ainda mais com a grudenta cobertura doce.

Sem pensar duas vezes prendi seu pulso antes que ela tornasse a me acertar, no mesmo instante seus lábios se comprimiram e Bella começou a lutar para se libertar, cada tentativa acompanhada por mais gritos, palavrões e pontapés direcionados à minha _virilha._

Tudo parou quando nossos olhares se acorrentaram numa batalha onde nenhum dos lados fraquejava, e cedendo ao poder da força magnética que me impulsionava rumo ao encontro daquela mulher teimosa, agarrei-lhe com força invertendo nossas posições e prendendo-a na parede. Antes que ela pudesse voltar a me amaldiçoar, calei sua boca com um beijo violento, repleto de uma fome tão intensa que não sabia ter segurado por tanto tempo.

Dando vazão ao desejo acumulado, segurei sua nuca e a puxei com força de encontro aos meus lábios enquanto pressionava meu quadril contra a sua barriga, sentindo-a arfar e gemer alto; aproveitei a chance e enfiei minha língua sedenta por entre seus beiços macios e adocicados – gostosos do mesmo jeito que eu lembrava.

À medida que violava sua boca quente, sugando, mordendo e roubando tudo o que ela tinha a oferecer, minha mão esquerda correu pela delicada curvatura de seu pescoço alongado, subindo até o coque que prendia os cabelos, desfazendo-o num só movimento, deixando aquela cortina sedosa de mechas acastanhadas brincarem sobre meus braços.

Com o corpo vibrante de excitação a empurrei com tudo de encontro à parede enquanto violentava sua língua com pequenas mordidas e audíveis sucções, ouvindo um sensual grunhido de prazer ecoar de seus lábios frenéticos; toda a paixão negada que trancáramos em nossos corações estava voltando com carga total e ameaçava nos enlouquecer ali mesmo; o controle havia desaparecido no momento em que Bella avançou para cima de mim.

A sede com que ela agarrou minha nuca e puxou meus cabelos era a prova de que uma vez juntos nada mais ficaria em nosso caminho.

Ignorando os alertas mentais que imploravam para que eu fosse mais devagar, levantei seus quadris sentindo-a enlaçar as pernas ao redor de minha cintura, empurrando os calcanhares com espantosa firmeza de encontro ao meu traseiro; um rosnado selvagem reverberou em meu peito assim que senti o calor pulsante de seu _centro_ emanando direto para a minha pele suada.

Um gemido profundo e sensual saiu de seus lábios inchados quando tornei a empurrar meu quadril contra sua _intimidade,_ vibrando por dentro e por fora ao sentir as unhas finas arranhando minhas costas nuas igual ao sonho da noite passada, mas sem as duas _pentelhas empata foda _para interromper.

- TIA BELLA!

"_Falei cedo demais"_

- _Chegamo!_ – gritou Victoria correndo em direção à cozinha, mas fora impedida pela bronca de Jane, que a obrigou a limpar os pés antes de entrar na sala.

Assustada, vi Isabella tornar a me socar no peitoral, implorando com os olhos para que eu a soltasse de uma vez, e antes que pudesse atender ao pedido, escorreguei numa mancha de chocolate e caí para trás com a _morena fogosa_ ainda em meus braços.

A corrente de dor que senti nas costas e na parte de trás da cabeça não foram nada comparado com o latejar insuportável de meu _membro excitado,_ que implorava por um pouco mais de carinho e atenção.

- Tia Bella, que _cê_ tá fazendo em cima do _Ednard?_ – questionou Vic olhando-nos como se fôssemos dois _aliens_.

Minha revoltada morena estava mortificada demais para responder algo, então tive de ir em seu socorro.

- Ela estava, er...

- Vic sua _anta,_ não tá vendo que eles _tão_ _bincando?_ – deduziu Jane com um sorriso traquina nos lábios.

- _Bincando?_ Oh, é mesmo! – exultou a ruiva encarando a irmã com um olhar maldoso.

- MONTINHO EM CIMA DO _EDNARD!_

- EBA!

A última coisa de que me lembro foi a cara assustada de Isabella e um pontinho vermelho acompanhado de outro amarelo pulando para cima de mim como _onças _avançando na carne fresca.

- A gente pegou o _Ednard peladão, _né Vic? – interrogou Jane juntando um monte de neve e depositando-o no corpo do boneco gigante.

- Ele não teve chance hehehe – respondeu Victoria com um sorriso orgulhoso. Ambas ignorando o fato de eu poder ouvir tudo o que diziam.

- Vic, o nariz está torto – indiquei arrumando os galhos de madeira, tentando encaixa-los direito no corpo do boneco.

- _Num_ consigo alcançar, _Tio Ednard;_ ajuda aqui – saltitou entre o bolo de neve acumulado em seus pés; e sorrindo largamente, peguei Victoria no colo e a levantei para que ela pudesse encaixar o nariz do nosso _boneco de neve._

- _Tamém_ quero que o _tio_ me levante – choramingou Jane jogando as mãos para o alto e pedindo colo.

Rindo que nem bobo, coloquei a _loirinha marrenta _no braço esquerdo, e com a ruiva sustentada no direito, comecei a girar as duas garotinhas que gargalhavam e gritavam de felicidade.

- TIA BELLA, olha como o _Tio Ednard_ é forte! Ele tá _levantano_ a gente em cada _blaço _– berrou Jane fazendo Isabella sair de dentro de casa e se juntar à brincadeira, rindo e aplaudindo o nosso _show circense._

Após o incidente da cozinha, uma boa dose de antiinflamatório nas minhas costas, um pouco de massagem e uma leve bronca nas garotas, ajudei Bella com os últimos preparativos da ceia e terminei de enfeitar o resto da casa com guirlandas, bolas, brinquedos e muitas fitas coloridas; sempre com as meninas no meu pé, indicando onde cada coisa deveria ficar; qual fita ia para a árvore, qual ia para a lareira ou para as escadas, e devo admitir que a esperteza das _pirralhas_ me deixara boquiaberto.

No fim da tarde tudo estava pronto e em seu devido lugar; Isabella pedira à Sra. Cooper algumas maçãs e terminara sua famosa _torta de maçã natalina,_ e como se não bastasse a quantidade imensa de trabalho braçal que agüentei ainda tive de aturar os dois netos da vovó Cooper rondando as minhas _sobrinhas postiças_ o tempo inteiro – fato que me irritou profundamente, pois querendo ou não, nesse pouco tempo de convivência eu havia me tornado bastante super protetor com as crianças.

Depois de dizer adeus à bondosa senhora, fizemos o percurso de volta para casa com Victoria carregando um odioso _boneco de rena_ que cantava a estúpida _canção natalina_ _"Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer"_ e Jane, agitando um globo de neve com uma mulher beijando a bochecha do Noel; ambas tinham sorrisos largos no rosto, mostrando o quão felizes estavam com o presentinho que receberam da vizinha.

- Disseram obrigada? – demandou Bella, evidentemente nada satisfeita com a mania pidona das pequenas.

- Sim titia! – disseram entregando os presentes para ela guardar e correndo em minha direção a fim de que continuássemos a guerrinha de neve.

Após muita correria, gritos e neve que não acabava mais, terminamos os três com o nariz escorrendo e cansados de tanto brincar; minutos depois de eu ter me sentado na cerca em frente da casa para assistir as garotas incansáveis tornar a se levantar e correr sem parar, senti a mão quente de Isabella em meu ombro.

- O-oi – cumprimentei meio nervoso.

"_Fala sério Cullen, quantos anos você tem? Cinco? Fale como homem!"_

- Hey, como foi na _guerra de neve?_

- Elas me nocautearam na metade do segundo _round;_ o soldado ferido precisou cair fora.

- Imaginei – respondeu Bella gargalhando alto.

- Não tive culpa, era dois contra um! – choraminguei fazendo bico.

- Duas menininhas contra um adulto forte e muito crescido.

- Sempre do lado delas, não é?

- Sempre – murmurou Bella com o olhar distante – Até quando Deus quiser.

- Como assim? – inquiri puxando-a para se recostar na cerca em que estava sentado, encaixando-a no espaço entre minhas pernas e estendendo cuidadosamente o sobretudo longo sobre seus ombros delicados, a fim de abrigá-la do frio.

- Obrigada.

- Disponha.

- Victoria e Jane são filhas de uma grande amiga que conheci quando fui estudar culinária na Itália; Gianna era mãe solteira e eu a ajudei a criar suas filhas na medida do possível, e apesar de toda a simplicidade, vivíamos bem. Infelizmente ela morreu em um trágico acidente de carro; dias depois, o patriarca da família _Volturi_ apareceu alegando ser avô das meninas, eu não pude fazer nada, a não ser chorar e dizer adeus – soluçou Bella, enquanto eu lhe afagava as costas e beijava o topo da cabeça coberta por um gorro cor de rosa.

- Então descobri que ele e a esposa Sulpicia _maltratavam_ as crianças e fiz o possível para obter a guarda delas. Jane e Vic estão comigo até hoje, mas a batalha na justiça continua, e tenho medo de que qualquer dia Aro apareça e leve as minhas pequenas embora.

- Shhh... vai ficar tudo bem; prometo que não vou deixar ninguém chegar perto de você ou delas – sussurrei embalando uma soluçante Isabella em meus braços.

Ficamos um bom tempo ali juntinhos nos aquecendo; Bella se aninhando em meu corpo e eu a confortando da maneira que sabia, enquanto isso as crianças nos ignoravam, continuando a correr, pinotar e espernear no meio da neve.

- Acho melhor entrarmos – pigarreou Isabella se encolhendo ante uma poderosa rajada de vento frio – a previsão do tempo informou que vai haver uma tempestade.

- Vou ligar para Alice e saber por que _raios _estão demorando tanto; é quase _Noite de Natal._

Depois de colocar as crianças para dentro, banhá-las e alimentá-las, Isabella veio até a sala, ajeitou as meias de natal no vão acima da lareira, as velas coloridas e algumas guirlandas tortas pregadas na parede.

"_Nervosa?"_

- Er... e então? – questionou apanhando um dos brinquedos das meninas e o violão de Jasper no canto do sofá.

- Rose ficou enjoada e eles tiveram de fazer uma parada na hospedaria; só voltarão depois da tempestade.

- Acho que somos só nós quatro então; espero que você não se incomode – sussurrou sentando-se ao meu lado e estendo as mãos pálidas para perto do fogo.

De imediato peguei parte da manta quadriculada que me cobria e a envolvi sobre o corpo trêmulo de Isabella, que sorriu agradecida e deitou a cabeça sobre o meu ombro, enquanto assistíamos em silêncio as chamas crepitarem na lareira.

- Faz tempo que não ficamos assim, não é? – murmurei ligeiramente nervoso.

- Uhum...

- Bella, sobre o que aconteceu antes... nós, eu...

- Shhh... já disse que está tudo bem, Edward – sussurrou afável, acariciando meus lábios com as pontas dos dedos – você sempre foi um jovem sonhador cujo maior sonho era ajudar o máximo de pessoas possível e mudar o mundo; eu não tinha o direito de lhe prender naquela cidadezinha; você precisava viajar, assim como eu.

- Então por que, mesmo depois de ter conseguido tudo o que queria, ainda sinto esse vazio constringente aqui dentro? – demandei colocando sua mão em meu coração.

- Por que você se esqueceu do mais importante: _a família, os amigos, o amor._

"_Como pude deixar de lado algo tão essencial?"_

- Edward, o primeiro passo para fazer a diferença, é começar ajudando e cuidando dos que estão _próximos a você._

- Tem razão – murmurei cabisbaixo, sem coragem de lhe fitar nos olhos.

- Passei tanto tempo tentando ser um médico bem sucedido, perfeito e infalível que acabei me esquecendo dos sentimentos que realmente importam; Céus, nem me lembro da última vez que sorri para um paciente.

- Nós dois erramos um com o outro Edward; você por que foi embora, e eu por que não fiz nada para te impedir de seguir sozinho.

- Mas agora você está aqui comigo, temos uma nova chance de fazer as coisas funcionarem.

- Até quando?

- Não irei a lugar algum sem você e as _pentelhas_ – sussurrei roçando nossos narizes quentinhos, assistindo a claridade da fogueira iluminar o rosto angelical daquela mulher forte e adorável que possuía o meu coração desde o início de tudo.

- Eu, não sei que dizer... é que é tudo tão repentino e incerto e...

- Shhh... fica quietinha – murmurei selando nossos lábios em um beijo lento, casto e repleto de carinho.

- Eu te amo, Isabella.

- AAAAWWW! _Qui bunitinhu_ – gritaram as _pimpolhas curiosas_ a nos espiar da escada; em num piscar de olhos elas estavam correndo degraus abaixo e se jogando em cima de nós dois.

- Poxa Tio _Ednard,_ _pu quê_ demorou tanto_ pa_ dizer, hein? – interrogou Jane bagunçando meus cabelos espetados.

"_Hã?"_

- Tia Alie contou que _cê_ _gosta, gosta_ _e gosta_ muito da Tia Bella, mas era _bobão_ demais _pa _contar _pa_ ela.

"_Então tudo não passou de armação da nanica; eu devia ter imaginado"_

- Tia Bella, canta musiquinha de natal_ pa_ gente – implorou Jane se remechendo sem parar em meu colo.

- Canta aquela do _sino_ – lembrou Vic se levantando das pernas de Bella e correndo para pegar o vilão de Jasper em cima do sofá.

- Já que insistem... aham, aham...

Dedilhando levemente as cordas do violão, Bella cerrou os olhos e tocou os primeiros acordes lentos da canção _"Silent Night" _e eu estaria mentindo de modo descarado se dissesse que a afinação inigualável de sua voz doce não fez o meu coração galopar freneticamente dentro do peito e os olhos queimarem tamanha a emoção.

Quando percebi o que se passava, as duas _pimpolhas_ estavam sentadinhas em meu colo; os dedinhos finos enxugando duas lágrimas teimosas que rolaram por minha face, e ao fim, senti dois beijos molhados estalando em meu rosto.

- A _genti tamém_ te ama, _Ednard_ – sussurraram as infantes apertando meu pescoço; fora impossível não conter os soluços chorosos. Nem reparei quando Bella havia terminado de cantar a melodia e tinha envolvido nós três em um gostoso abraço caloroso, que transbordava de amor e compreensão.

- Prometo não contar ao Emm que você chorou feito meninha só por causa de um _Cântico de Natal_ – sussurrou a morena beijando longamente a minha bochecha úmida; por puro reflexo enxuguei os olhos e pigarreei desconcertado.

- Não sei do que está falando – desconversei apanhando o violão de seus braços e dedilhando as cordas.

- Pensei que odiasse músicas de natal.

- Mudei de ideia – rebati dando-lhe uma piscadela marota e um dengoso _beijo de esquimó,_ antes de começar a cantar _"Jingle Bells", _exigindo que as moçinhas me acompanhassem no refrão; do nada toda a sala estava cantando em alto e bom som, inúmeras vozes, batuques, assobios estridentes e estalar de dedos acompanhando.

Quando abri os olhos, dei de cara com a família inteira reunida, todos com os cabelos cheios de flocos de neve e lábios trêmulos pelo frio, contrastando magicamente com o calor de seus olhos vibrantes de alegria.

- É ótimo tê-lo aqui conosco, _bebê_ – murmurou Esme chorando em meus braços.

- Quem podia imaginar que o _senhor rabugento_ tinha alguma afinação – comentou Emm acotovelando Jasper, que bufou irritado e abriu a carteira entregando-lhe duzentos dólares.

- Parece que eu ganhei essa, _caubói _– zombou o _irmão urso_ levantando as crianças no ar.

- Fazer o que? Aposta é aposta – afirmou Jasper beijando uma sorridente Alice.

"_Aposta?"_

- Não acredito que fizeram isso!

- Calma cara, apostamos para saber se você faria as pazes com a Bells antes ou depois da meia-noite; você fez antes, parabéns de qualquer jeito – consolou Jazz dando tapinhas em meu ombro.

- Que seja, vamos comer – resmunguei entrando na cozinha para dar uma mão para as mulheres da casa, sendo surpreendido por um abraço de ninguém menos que Rosalie.

- Não vá se acostumando, só faço isso uma vez no ano e o Natal parece ser a melhor época – justificou-se a loira carregando os guardanapos para a mesa de jantar.

A ceia fora uma verdadeira farra.

Todo mundo elogiando os dotes culinários de Bella e minha mãe, Emmett falando asneiras e me zoando como sempre, enquanto meus pais trocavam olhares doces e apaixonados por verem toda a família completa depois de tanto tempo de separação, por minha parte.

- Aí... a Vic caiu e eu achei que joelho dela tinha quebrado _poque_ começou a sair um monte de gosma vede, sangue, e uns _bichinho_ comedor de carne de _dento_ do dodói e...

- Jane, nada de fraturas expostas, gosmas alienígenas e insetos devoradores de carne humana na hora da _ceia_ – repreendeu Bella assistindo com preocupação uma enjoada Rose tampar a boca e correr para o banheiro, acompanhada por um confuso Emmett.

- _Diculpa_ titia...

Pela milionésima vez a mesa explodiu em gargalhadas, e assim se seguiu a noite inteira até o momento em que o relógio marcou onze e meia da noite, quando fui obrigado a me arrastar para o telhado escorregadio vestindo uma extravagante roupa vermelha de _Papai Noel,_ botas pretas e um pesado saco de presentes; isso sem contar a longa e irritante barba branca que pinicava mais que tudo.

"_O que eu não faço para animar as crianças"_

"_E não se esqueça da Bella"_

- Hey Jazz, tem certeza de que é seguro eu descer? – inquiri observando desconfiado o fosso estreito da chaminé.

- Relaxa cunhadinho, é perfeitamente seguro; Carlisle, Emmett e eu descemos por aí nos anos anteriores sem grandes problemas – assegurou com um sorriso maldoso que não tinha nada de confortante.

- Deixa de ser_ bundão_ e desce logo; as meninas estão esperando – resmungou Emmett me empurrando para a aborda da chaminé.

- Se eu quebrar alguma coisa, fiquem sabendo que a _minha Bella_ vai chutar o traseiro de vocês.

- _Minha Bella_ – emendaram os dois, gargalhando alto.

- Façam silêncio! – reclamou Carlisle subindo no telhado – _A missão_ é entregar os presentes, não acordar o bairro inteiro rindo descontroladamente como um bando de _hienas._

- Tudo bem, lá vou eu!

- Hey filho, limpou a brasa que restou? – questionou papai assistindo meu esforço deplorável em descer pela passagem estreita.

- Ups, esqueci – respondeu o _energúmeno_ do Emmett, dando de ombros, mas antes que eu pudesse soltar os cachorros para cima dele, meu pé derrapou e caí com tudo, escorregando chaminé abaixo até bater no fundo da passagem, sentindo meu _traseiro _esquentar dolorosamente quando entrou em contato com a brasa fumegante.

- AAH! QUENTE! QUENTE! QUENTE! QUENTE! QUENTE!

Soltando fogo pelas narinas, ignorei as risadas dos _Três Patetas_ a se abrir em cima do telhado, e tratei de me concentrar na _missão de Natal_ assim que vislumbrei as cabecinhas das meninas me espiando, supostamente escondidinhas do topo da escada.

Entrando de vez no papel de _Bom Velhinho,_ imitei uma risada rouca e cansada, caminhando devagar com minha _pança falsa_ até a brilhante árvore da natal, onde deixei os presentes, retirando do bolso o envelope vindo da Itália, endereçado a Bella, que Jasper encontrara na caixa de correios hoje de manhã.

Torcendo para que as notícias fossem boas, pendurei a carta em um dos ramos iluminados e fui até o pratinho de biscoitos devorando-os ligeiro, enquanto cogitava uma forma de subir chaminé acima.

- Olá Noel – cumprimentou a minha morena linda de morrer, vestida em um fofo pijama da _Hello Kitty._

- Ho ho ho – gargalhei tentando conjurar uma imitação natalina digna de Oscar, sentindo-me estranhamente quente por ter aquele par de olhos bondosos e transbordantes de amor vidrados em mim.

Antes que pudesse virar as costas e usar minhas habilidades de _Homem-Aranha_ para escalar o fosso da chaminé, senti os braços de Bella me envolvendo em um aperto gostoso; seus lábios próximos à minha orelha sussurrando palavras doces.

- Obrigada, _meu amor._

- Disponha – sussurrei de volta, recebendo um beijinho na bochecha, que ela milagrosamente sucedera em achar no meio de toda aquela espessa barba branca como a neve.

Dando adeus, sorri aliviado ao reparar em uma corda me esperando, e rezando para não tomar outra queda, esperei os três não tão patetas assim me puxarem de volta ao telhado, sorrindo largo ao escutar a gritaria animada das meninas despertando a casa inteira.

"_Missão cumprida"_

- Bom trabalho, filho.

- Isso aí Eddie, mandou bem!

- Valeu – agradeci descendo o telhado e entrando pela porta dos fundos, a fim de me trocar e fingir que eu estava dormindo como todo mundo.

Assim que pisei na sala de estar, congelei de temor ao deparar com a imagem de uma chorosa Bella com olhos vermelhos segurando o familiar envelope aberto em mãos, sendo abraçada pelas mulheres da casa, também em prantos, e pelas crianças a fungar e soluçar sem parar.

"_Não, por favor, qualquer coisa, menos isso"_

- Bella, _meu amor,_ o que houve? – urgi ajoelhando ao seu lado, acariciando-lhe os cabelos soltos.

Com os lábios trêmulos ela me encarou intensamente e se jogou em meus braços nos derrubando no chão; ficamos ali alguns instantes enquanto eu a embalava e sussurrava que tudo ia dar certo; quando o choro copioso cessou, seus lábios quentes murmuram duas palavras que me fizeram esquecer de onde estava.

- _Virei mamãe..._

Um sorriso amplo surgiu em meu rosto, e por impulso agarrei-lhe a nuca trazendo-a para meus lábios num calmo beijo doce e apaixonado, onde nossas línguas dançavam, brincavam e se acariciavam em um puro ritual de apologia ao amor verdadeiro.

- Aham aham...

Não sei quantas vezes as gargantas foram limpas, mas assim que ouvi alguém quase botar as tripas para fora e um _mega cascudo_ me atingir o meio da cabeça, percebi que já era hora de interromper o _PDA._

- Quem apagou a luz? – indagou Jane.

- Tio Emm, tira a mão dos meus _zóio;_ não _tou_ vendo nada – esperneou Victoria.

- Tirem os dois pombinhos debaixo desse _visgo_ agora mesmo – ordenou uma risonha Alice.

- Parabéns, querida – murmurei afagando-lhe as costas.

- Muito bem pessoal, enxuguem as lágrimas, assuem os narizes, fiquem em suas marcas e se preparem para abrir os presentes – apresentou Esme em tom para lá de cerimonial; em um piscar de olhos todos se reuniram ao redor da árvore de natal, ansiosos para saber o que cada um ganhara do _Papai Noel._

Mas para mim, o maior presente de todos era o sorriso de contagiante de Isabella e a alegria das crianças a gritar e pinotar com cada pacote aberto.

- _Mamãe, papai,_ olha o que eu ganhei de _pesente_ da vó Esme – gritou Victoria se jogando em cima de mim e de Bella, nos encarando com seus brilhantes olhos azul cerúleo, e esboçando o sorriso mais meigo e realizado que uma criança genuinamente feliz poderia conjurar.

Sentindo os dedos de Bella enlaçando-se aos meus, respirei fundo sentindo-me leve e completo pela primeira vez na vida.

Observei cada canto daquela sala repleta de boas vibrações, luzes de natal piscando e fitas coloridas, prestando atenção em cada sorriso emocionado, cada risada contente, carícia e palavra amiga ali proferida, entendendo que _aquilo_ ali era o verdadeiro _sentido do natal._

A companhia dos entes amados, o esquecimento e perdão pelos erros cometidos, a felicidade por uma nova chance de recomeçar e ser feliz.

E embalado pelo murmurar emocionado de minha _futura esposa, _comecei a entoar em alto e bom som a mundialmente conhecida canção natalina _"Happy Xmas" _sendo acompanhado pelos ali presentes, que se ergueram de seus lugares, deram as mãos e soltaram a voz em volta da árvore de natal.

Todos cantando e agradecendo de coração aberto por tudo o que haviam recebido até então, e aclamando a chegada de mais um dia com renovada esperança.

- FELIZ NATAL!

_**~~ FIM ~~**_

_**

* * *

**_**N/A: Oi gentem! Bem, a pessoa quem tirei no amigo secreto foi a superfofa e talentosa CELLA E. S. e confesso que assim que soube fiquei mega alegre e saltitante, sem falar que o plot que ela pediu me agradou imensamente *Edward, Bella e alguma criança fazendo algo bem fofo na noite de natal* mas aí veio o nervosismo absurdo junto com o medinho de não te agradar. **

**Amei escrever essa one, apesar dos contratempos da semana de natal, e fiz o possível para seguir o que você exigiu, e claro, não resisti a colocar uma comediazinha básica junto com uma trilha sonora bem natalina! **

***Depois me conta o que achou das músicas hein? Vou cobrar!* **

**Querida Cella, foi um enorme prazer te conhecer esse ano e gostaria de dizer que apesar da minha ausência e nosso pouco contato, tenho muito carinho e admiração por você; espero de verdade que a fic te faça rir e se emocionar; lhe desejo um ótimo natal, muitas felicidades e sucesso, que 2011 seja um ano repleto de Paz e realizações para você.**

**Desculpe a nota cafona, mas não sei bem o que dizer sem soar cliché, apenas saiba que estou super contente por te tirado e por ter conhecido essa galera incrível do Fandom. Adorei brincar com todos vocês: Berry, Carol, Carol Venancio, Cella, Drigo, Giuly, Lou e Taty!**

**AMU VCS!**

**BJIN da Lali Motoko^_^**

_**Queridos leitores, não se esqueçam de visitar as outras 9 fics!**_

_**Façam uma autora feliz neste Natal**_

_**Digam o que acharam da fic**_

_**MANDEM REVIEWS!**_

_**FELIZ NATAL E UM PRÓSPERO ANO NOVO!**_


End file.
